


PTSD

by Deceptionfan



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Research
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deceptionfan/pseuds/Deceptionfan
Summary: Kay is kidnapped, and it will need all Cameron work to find her, and make her come back to herself.I don't own anything.
Relationships: Cameron Black/Kay Daniels
Kudos: 5





	1. We need to

"What do you mean?" Cameron screamed into Mike's office.  
"I mean what you think I mean" Mike answered trying to be calm, but fracking out inside. "Kay is missing"  
Cameron felt like there was no more air in the world.  
How?  
It was basically impossible that that woman was missing.  
She always had a gun with her.  
And also, she was not that kind of person who let go easily. If she was kidnapped, her kidnappers probably had a broken nose.  
She shoot the door of the vault when he was closed inside, she saved him from prison, she found her brother.  
He loved her. It couldn't be.  
He grabbed his phone and tried to call her.  
A phone next Mike's ringed. Kay's phone.  
For a few seconds all he was able to do was just staring at the display of her phone, with the word partner on it.  
Then he just broke. He sat down on one of the chairs and cried.  
Mike went next to him and putted a hand on his shoulder.  
"We will find her" he wanted to reassure Cameron, but it looked like he needed to convince himself first.  
"We need to"  
Cameron ended the sentence.  
\------------~~~~~-------------  
The team was all into the office.  
They had just get to know the news.  
Jonathan got up and asked Mike to see security films of all the building.  
Something should have be registered, right?  
They worked for days, no-stop.  
The wrost part was telling her mom, who broke down crying and bagged them to find her.  
It was Thursday. Mike got out of the office. "Cameron?"  
Cameron looked up of the chart of new York he was examinating whit Jonathan.  
"The murder squad. Found a body"  
He took a deep breath. "It is similar to Kay. They need an identification"  
No. No. Nonononononono.  
It can't be. Please no. No. No please.  
Even though he was dying in the inside, he followed Mike to the coroner part of the building.  
As that arrived a man reached them.  
"Can I help you?"  
'yes, telling me that body isn' t Kay's "  
He thought.  
" We are here for the identification "  
Mike said.  
" Please come in"  
They followed her into an room with a metal table covered by a white sheet.  
Under that there was the body.  
Cameron didn't want to look as the man took of the sheet from the face.  
Mike almost broke. The body was exactly like Kay's.  
Brown skin, her hair, eye form, lips, everything.  
Cameron tried to focus, trying to remember something about Kay that that body didn't have.  
Than, an idea.  
"Her left ear."  
Mike looked at him like he was just landed from another planet.  
"If this is... Kay" he fought for say her name "she should have a tattoo, a star, behind her left ear"  
Mike finally understood. He remembered the tattoo. More than one he noticed it. He had made it because her sister loved watching the stars.  
"Can you check, please?" he asked to the coroner.  
The man went on er left side and took away some hair.  
Then he looked up.  
Cameron and Mike were praying that the tattoo wasn't there.  
"There are no tattoos here"  
The relif was bigger than everything.  
Kay was still alive. They didn't know where, but she was alive.  
In that moment a phone rang.  
Cameron's.  
"Boss, it's arrived a video, you will want to see it with us."  
Jordan said. "I'm coming"  
Mike and Cameron ran upstairs, to the 20th floor.  
Jordan, Gunter, Dina and Jonathan were around a computer.  
Dina was almost in tears.  
Mike went to her and tried to calm her down.  
Cameron watched the video.  
The first thing that appeared was Kay.  
She was saying not to do what he wanted.  
"Don't do stupid things. I am going to be fine."  
She was trying to convince them,but her body was completely covered by bruises and cuts.  
Her shirt was covered of blood. It seemed like the kidnapper had tried to stop the bleeding, because there was a bandage, but it was completely full of red.  
'A knife' was the first thing that he thought.  
A bullet in that point, and a that time she would probably be dead.  
"So. Let's talk about affairs." a man voice said.  
"If you want her to be free, and alive, you have to give me 1 million dollars into my bank account, which is going to arrive to you for mail." 1 million? Was he crazy?  
"As you will pay me, she will be in her apartment, still alive. You have 12 hours to pay. If you don't, I will kill her."  
"DON'T DO IT! I WILL DIE EVEN IF YOU-" the video stopped.  
Silence for seconds.  
"This is not a professional" Jordan said with a smile.  
"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.  
"I know where she is"  
\---------~~~~----------  
"Cameron, for the 56th time, yes, I am sure that this is the place".  
"Sorry, I am just scared"  
Jordan smiled.  
"I know boss, we are scared too".  
The place was a old house, with woods all around it. Deakins and Mike in front of everybody with their gun up.  
They opened the door and ran inside.  
Cameron and Gunter, the two strongest of the team, entered behind them.  
"It's empty" Mike said after a few seconds.  
Cameron was devastated.  
Than he noticed a wardrobe. It was a little on the right, so he saw a door behind it.  
"Here!" everybody ran there and started pushing the wardrobe away. The door was closed with a key, so Gunter fused it. They entered. There were some stairs. They went down them, and arrived to a big room. "Ca....Cam..."said a tiny voice. They followed it and found a zone they hadn't searched in before. Under the stairs. There were some handcuffs, and they were blocking... Kay.  
" Kay! Kay, it's me, just breathe, everything is fine. I got you. Gunter, we need to open this handcuffs."  
Gunter stepped on Kay right, and started moving the handcuffs until it opened. Cameron was doing the same thing on the left side.  
As they opened Cameron grabbed Kay on one side and Mike to the other.  
They took her upstairs, and putted her on to the couch.  
"Everything is fine Kay, It's Mike, you are going to be ok."  
"My... side... it hurts"  
Mike immediately called an ambulance.  
Gunter called the others inside.  
As Dina saw Kay, she sat next to her and conforted her. It took 15 minutes to the ambulance to arrive. As they heard it they were on relif. But just for a second. Because Kay collapsed.  
She closed her eyes and didn't move.  
"Kay? Kay? KAY!" They were a screaming. "WAKE UP" she didn't react. The doctors came inside and had to took Dina and Cameron away from her. They putted a ossigenation mask on her, and took her away.


	2. I just want to help you

The hospital was almost empty.  
It was 7 pm, the visit time was ended from 2 hours.  
But the team was still there.  
Kay was under surgery, and as the doctor said, she already had lost a lot of blood.  
She was under surgery from 4 hours at least.  
Dina was silent sobbing.  
She was her best friend.They stayed with each other most of the time.  
How she could not survive?  
Mike was waiting for a call, from the best agent in the team he hired for find the man who took Kay away. Cameron?  
He was just paralyzed. Sitting in that chair for four hours, he didn't move a muscle.  
Then, from nothing, a doctor came out of the surgery room.  
They all got up.  
"Kay Daniels?" asked the doctor.  
Mike nodded.  
"She was stabbed to her right side, probably 3 days ago. Someone tried to stop the bleeding, but that was not a good bandage.  
We closed the cut, and did her a transfusion of blood."  
That were a the things they already knew.  
Only one thing was missing. "Is she ok??"  
"She is going to get better.  
Now she is awake, you can go to see her."  
The team felt a bit better.  
She was back, she was alive.  
They entered the hospital room, number 347.  
Kay was sitting in her bed playing with the sheeds.  
"Hey" Cameron was the first to talk.  
Kay looked up.  
And give them the tiniest smile ever.  
"Hi" was her answer.  
"How are you feeling now?" asked Mike.  
"Better, how about you guys?"  
A part of Kay was still there, as they were seeing.  
Always putting the other before herself.  
"We are good"  
Dina went all over the room and sat down on a chair next to Kay.  
"Darling.... I am sorry and you don't need to respond if you don't want to but.... what happened?"  
Cameron looked in Kay's eyes for the first time as they found her.  
They didn't looked like hers.  
They were empty.  
Like she felt nothing.  
"I... was coming back t my car since I forgot the file I needed to work on... and a man pulled something into my neck with a syringe... then I woke up in that place... in a bedroom... he took to me food and water... he had handcuffed me with a rope... So I broke it and I tried to ran away.... but he found me and he throw a knife to me... and this it how I got it. "  
They waited for her to continue. For her it was difficult, she didn't want to be powerless. Buteveryone was so focused on her, helping her. Dina was so worried that she was holding her hand. Sh enforced the words out of her mouth. " He took me back... and as we got in that place... He threw me on the couch... came upon me... and raped me. " For one second, everybody stopped, try to metabolize what she just said. But then, it began hell. Gunter, Jonathan, Mike and Jordan seemed ready to kill someone, Gunter screamed he would kill him, no matter who he was, Dina was just looking at her, but Kay felt that she was holding her hand a little tighter. Cameron was in shock. She was just not the kind of person who gave up. Now she seemed like she had given up on herself. Then he just tried to calm everybody. It took a full minute, but everybody sat down again, silently " Who was he?"  
Kay looked down, to her hands.  
The name Mike wanted her to say had make her feel she is not enough to exist.  
'You are not enough for the FBI.  
You are not enough for Cameron.  
You are not enough for me.  
You were not good enough to save Caroline, and you are trying to save people you don't even know?  
You are ridiculous'  
She tried to ignore that thoughts.  
"Kay?"  
Mike asked again  
"I'm... Sorry... I was thinking about other stuff."  
"Can you say me the name of the man?"  
Kay had to fight to say that name.  
"Isaac Walker"  
After she said it, Cameron froze.  
"Your... your ex?"  
Kay nodded. She was hurtled wrost than ever.  
They were going to get married.  
Was her life going to be like that, after the marriage?  
At least she broke up with him.  
A doctor entered and said that she could go home.  
"I am going to take you to your place" Cameron said to her.  
"Thank you"  
The rest of the team went home, and Cameron stayed in hospital while Kay got ready to go home.  
She went out from her hospital room with the clothes Dina got to her, while they were waiting for the surgery to end. "I... took your car. Are you OK with it?"  
Kay felt nothing inside,so she just nodded.  
"Are you hungry?" Cameron asked.He thought he could take her to some restaurant, maybe take away a bit of Chinese food, since she always loved it. She shook her head.  
He got the message.  
She didn't want to talk.  
They got at her apartment in 15 minutes.  
Kay went inside, thanking Cameron for the drive.  
He gave Kay the keys of the car, and walked to the Archive.  
He arrived very fast, just 10 minutes of walk. Every step he took, he was thinking about her. What if she doesn't feel good? What if she feels insecure? What if that monster told her something? But he knew he couldn't do anything. Kay was building a wall between her and the world. He knew she just didn't want to be hurtled again. He got inside, had a shower, and went to bed,hoping that Kay was going to feel better.  
\--------~~~~-------  
Kay entered her place, and first thing first, she took out the gun in the drawer of the living room, immediately on the right of the door.  
She always kept a gun of backup, just in case.  
She made sure there was bullets inside of it,and went around the house to make sure nobody was in there.  
She was feeling bad, like she was mentally sick. But she needed to do it. After having checked everything, she closed the door, putting the key behind the photo of her and her parents, the day of the graduation into the FBI academy. She remembered how proud her parents were of her. What would they think today?  
She decided just to call them. It was just 8 pm, not too late.  
She called her mom's phone.  
"Kay?Is this you?"  
"Yes mom, it's me"  
"OH my God, are you okay honey?"  
"I am ok"  
"WAIT IS MY DAUGHTER ON THE PHONE? PUT IN SPEAKERPHONE" Her dad, always overprotective.  
"Honey"  
"Hi dad. Don't worry, I am OK"  
"Your partner called us, was his name Mike? He told us you said it was Isaac."  
Mike. Yes, Cameron is not allowed to do that kind of calls.  
"It was"  
"Honey..."  
"it's ok. Now I am at home, and I am ok. Now I am very tired, I am going to sleep"  
"Are you sure it is ok, sweetheart?"  
"I am mom. I love you both"  
"We love you too, Kaylie" her mom said, using the cute name they used to call her.  
"Good night"  
Kay hang up.  
She went to the bathroom and had a long shower. She felt dirty, no matter how many times she washed herself.  
In the end, she putted on her pajamas and went into the bedroom. She sat on her bed, and settled an alarm for 7 am the next morning. She putted the gun behind her, and turned of the light. She tried to focus on the fact of being home. ' I' m not there any more. I am home. He can't hurt me' She repeated herself. But the time went on, and she couldn't fall asleep. 'You are useless.' Said a voice inside her. 'He knew he was true, and you knew too. Everybody would be happy, if you didn't exist. And also, why are you going on?You needed someone who drove you home. Cameron helped you in everything, even to take out of that handcuffs. Why didn't you do it? Because, in the end you wanted dto stay there. You wanted everything that is happened. You wanted it' She started silent cry, so no one could hear her.


	3. Fine

That first night was horrible.  
She didn't close eye, the whole night.  
At 1 am, aomeone had texted her, it was Mike to tell her they had catch him.  
There was the process now.  
Another squad was going to take care of it, and they had already mentioned she was probably going to testify.  
Only thinking about it made her freak out.  
Have to report what happened to strangers, when for her it already had beed difficult to tell to her team, was not a great thought.  
But she wanted Isaac to go to jail, so she had to.  
At 7 am the alarm ringed.  
She got out of bed, without any sleep.  
She want to the kitchen, holding her gun tight next to her.,made a coffe and drank it. Then she got changed. She first putted on a normal shirt, what she used to wear at work,and leggins. Then she looked it the mirror.  
'Where do you think you can go being so ugly?'  
Kay closed her shirt until the last button,and putted on jeans.  
She felt a bit better, but not completely.  
She ignored the voice, and went to the bathroom to wash her teeth. She left her hair down.  
Then her phone ringed.  
She looked at the name on the screen.  
-Deakins-  
"Good morning sir" she said as she responded.  
"Good morning agent Daniels. How are you?"  
"I 'm fine, thank you, how about you?"  
"I am okay. Listen, I need to tell you something."  
Kay froze. Was she fired? Because of... what happened?  
"You are staying in mandatory leave, for the next three weeks. Then you will need to talk to an FBI psyclogist, and he will decide if you can come back to work. Until then, you are staying home."  
Kay felt horrible. The only way she could distract from what had happened was working. And now it was taken away from her.  
" OK.... thank you for the information "  
" And... Kay... the squad that is going to take your case, just move here from Los Angeles. They will go to your house to talk to you."  
"ok"  
Deakins hang up.

Kay silently went back to her bedroom and changed back into some comfortable clothes.  
Than she went to the living room and started trying to watch a bit of TV. She hadn't much other to do.  
There was this program, that she usually watched when she had her day off. Obviously it was a crime program. Stalking.  
She usually liked to watch kind of cases where the victim was still alive, but now, she felt to much involved. So she switched channel, and started trying to watch a cooking program. Kay tried to focus on that, but after a few minutes she turned the TV off,and started searching and old photo album that she remembered to have.. In a few minutes someone knocked the door.  
She thought that was the team for her case, but as she looked outside, it was not a stranger. It was Cameron.  
She looked at the clock,. It was 8 am.  
She opened the door.  
"Hi"  
Kay said.  
"Morning"  
"What are you doing here?"  
Cameron didn't responded for a second.  
"I was worried about you"  
Kay felt a bit appreciated, when he said it. He had always thought that for Cam, she was just another FBI agent.  
Also, she never told him about what her brother said to her. She only talked with Jonathan about it. She thought it was useless, to talk to Cameron, 'Cause he obviously didn't felt the same as her.  
After what happened, Kay thought for days about her felling towards Cam, and she was sure that the rape didn't change nothing. She was still in love with him.  
"Thank you. Want to come in?"  
Cameron felt a bit better to saw her talk to him normally. She felt so cold, the night before.  
"I'd love to"  
They went into the living room, and talked a bit about what happened in the past.

Then the team that was going to take Kay's case arrived. Kay opened the door, for finding in front of her a man and a woman. The woman was short, brown hair, and chinese eyes. The man was tall like her, brown hair and small eyes.  
"Agent Daniels?"asked the woman.  
" Kay"she corrected her.  
"I am lieutenant Beth Davis, and this is my partner, detective Jack Larsen.We are going to take your case to court."  
Kay nodded and invited them inside.  
They were visibly confused to see Cameron inside.  
"This is my partner, Cameron Black." Kay introduced him.  
They all sat down on the table of the kitchen.  
"So, we just talked to Walker, and he admitted the kidnapping, and throwing you the knife. But not the rape. He said that you you were consenting. In his words, you were happy after it."  
Cameron froze. How dare him? What the heck? He will kill him the first time he would see him.  
Kay was even more confused.  
" Ok, he is lying. I asked him, multiple times, to stop, and I am sure he heard me, because he said..." she stopped for a second. 'Flashbacks' Cameron tought.  
He had them after his father closed him into some closed space, telling him, just get out, and he wasn't able until there was just a little oxigem in there.  
Hers were probably worse, but he knew what calmed him down. He gently grabbed her hand under the table. She stiffened for a second, then relaxed.  
stiffened for a second, then relaxed. "He said...shut up... you are just a outlet valve, and you've always been"  
Beth was angry. Even thought she didn't know Kay at all, she could understand. When Ray had killed her family and was taken to the asylum, she was screaming to her 'we can be together, they were only an obstacle'.  
At least he was dead. Isaac was not.  
"You are better than him. And you are not an outlet valve. He is just an asshole."  
Kay looked at the lieutenant. That woman seemed strong, like she passed to something similar to her.  
She was happy that that woman was on her side on that battle.  
"Also, the process is... this Saturday, due to his confession. He didn't want a lawyer."  
Kay froze again. That Saturday? It was only three days from now!  
That night she couldn't even sleep, how was she supposed to testify?  
"Now we need to go.Have a good day."  
"Thank you"  
They went out of her house. Cameron said:"Are you ok?  
You don't look like you slept that much."  
He looked at his partner. She looked so tired, and powerless.  
"I didn't" Kay said withow thinking. Her hand was still in Cameron's.  
Cameron hugged her, gently. She didn't pulled away. That didn't felt like it was wrong, she didn't felt in danger. She felt protect.  
Cameron stayed all day with her, and at the time of going to bed, he said:"Can I stay? I want you to get just a bit of sleep."  
He stayed all night.  
Kay woke up, screaming, several times. But Cam was always there to calm her down, to take her back to the real world.  
"Thank you. For staying with me" she said, the last time she feel asleep.  
Cameron smiled in the dark night. She was not the Kay he was used to see. But was still the Kay he loved.


	4. Process

It was Saturday. That Saturday.  
It had arrived the last time she would have to revive that horrible hour.   
Cameron had slept at her place.   
He slept on the sofa bed in her room, so if she had a nightmare, he was there for her. It was his idea. He didn't want her to be alone.  
The hearing was at 11 am. Kay woke up at seven, as usual. Cameron was still asleep, so she went into her kitchen, with her gun. That gun became an extension of her hand, it was always with her. If Cameron wasn't. Kay always felt protect with Cam.  
The team came to visit three days that week. Dina four. She had took some lasagna that Mike thought her to make.   
When the team arrived, she felt important for somebody. Just for two hours, when they had to go, she felt even worse.   
She made her coffee, and ate a croissant Cam had made. She was surprised from the fact he was able to cook so good. At eight, Cameron joined her.   
They stayed silent, because they both knew it was going to be a long day.   
At nine, Kay started to get ready. She took a long shower, trying to feel a bit less dirtier. It didn't work.   
She got into her bedroom to get dressed. When she had to go to work, she didn't care that much about her outfit, until it was a good office outfit.   
Now, get dressed and feel like she wasn't at risk, was a real challenge. She took out a dark blue shirt,and jeans. Jeans covered the most. Than she brushed her hair. She finished to get ready at ten.   
Dina entered immediately after, with Mike and the team behind her. Jordan, Mike, Deakins, Gunter and Cameron will have to testify too. In the car there was silence. Mike drove, with Dina on his right. Behind them, Kay and Cameron. The others were in Gunter's car.  
In front of the tribunal there were at least twenty reporter, who were dying for some words from Kay.  
Kay looked out, worried for just entering without. Gunter went out of his car, and with Mike, they were going to make a human shield for her.  
As Kay went out of the car, they started screaming questions.  
"Agent Daniels, will you still work in the law?"  
"Agent Daniels, how did you escape from him?"  
"Agent Daniels how did they find you?"  
And again, and again, and again.  
Every step she took she had to say:"No comment".  
"No comment"  
"No comment"  
They arrived in the entrance of the tribunal, and looked around to find the lieutenant Davis and the detective Larsen.  
They seemed so attacked to the case.  
They finally found them, but they were with a blond woman, talking.   
She looked exactly like a lawyer.   
'Are they talking to Isaac lawyer?'   
As they got close, Beth smiled at them.   
"Kay, I would like to introduce you to the chief prosecutor, Amanda Taylor. She is the accouse."   
Kay shook her hand, and Amanda smiled at her.   
"Thank you for taking my case" she said.   
"OH, that asshole deserves prison, I would like death sentence, but unfortunately is not possible"   
Kay gave her a little smile.   
After a few minutes, if was their turn.   
\-------~~~~--------  
"We are taking case Daniels/Walker, with accusation of rape, kidnapping, and attempted murder.   
The fist witness on the side of the prosecution, is Liutenat Beth Davis."   
Beth stood up and walked to the barre.   
A man pulled out a Bible, and she putted her left hand on it and lifted her other hand in the air.   
" Do you promise to say all truth? "  
" I promise"  
The man took the Bible away, and Amanda started.   
"Liutenant, you were the first one to question Isaac Walker about Kay Daniel's. Is that correct?"   
"Yes, it is".   
"When you nominated the kidnapping and the attempted murder, how did he react?"   
Beth knew that that was the moment in that the process officially started.   
"He didn't admit it, but when we said they we found a knife, plenty of Kay's blood, and with his fingerprints on it, he admitted that he tried to kill her throwing the knife when she tried to escape."   
Kay remembered the knife. Beth called her to say that they found it, she was eating with Cameron.   
That night, her nightmare was about that knife, killing everyone she loved.  
"Did he admit the rape at all?"   
"He didn't"   
Kay wasn't surprised. Isaac wasn't someone who let go easily. When she decided to broke up with him, he was furious, and he begged her, saying they were engaged, she was going to be Kay Walker, she could leave her working life behind her, and became living as a princess, he was going to work for both of them.   
She had responded :"I love my work. I don't want to stay at home. And if you think this would make me stay, you don't know me. If you don't know me, you can't love me." Then she left.   
"I don't have more questions" Amanda said.   
The process came like this, pretty static, for Beth, Cameron (who was pretty anxious) Jonathan, Jordan and Gunter. Then it was Kay turn.   
She said what happened, saying all, trying to keep tears back, but failing in the last part.   
"He said... you are just... an outlet valve... you have always been." she said, while a tear was going down her face.   
Then she was supposed to came down and sit back near Cam, and the jury was supposed to go out for make a decision on Isaac. She started walking, and passed by Isaac table. She didn't looked at him. Cameron had listened to all Kay testimony wanting to hit Isaac so badly, but keeping it back, knowing it wouldn't help at all. As Kay was Going back to the bench , he was starting to breathe better.   
But then suddenly, Isaac jumped off the table and putted his hands on Kay's neck. In a fraction of second he was up, and took violently off his hands from her.   
Dina ran to Kay, who was sat down to the ground, shaking so bad.   
Isaac punched him. He responded and, before they both knew it was a brawl. Kick, punch.   
Jonathan and Gunter and the guards had to fight to separate them. "YOU ARE A SON OF A BITCH!" Isaac screamed, as they took him away.   
Cameron, without taking care to his useless words, ran to Kay.   
"you ok?"   
Kay was shaking, but she was more concerned of what happened.   
"You have.... a bruise..." she said.   
Only then Cameron felt pain.   
He had worse thing in life.   
"You ok?!" he insisted.   
"I am ok" Kay said. The pain she felt was only mental. Cameron's was physical. His pain was worse.   
'Look at what you have done. You say that you love him, but you make him going into a brawl for you. You are horrible.'Said the voice in her head. That thing was taking control of her.   
"I am sorry" she said.   
Cameron shook his head. "Is not your fault. Is his fault"   
They went out of the room, and made her seat on a bench outside. They stay silent with her, to not make the situation worse.   
Whitin 15 minutes the jury was back in.   
"For the case Daniels/Walker, rape, attempted murder, kidnapping, and aggression, we declare the defendant, Isaac Walker"tge tension in the room could have cut with a knife. Cameron was holding Kay's hand, the only contact she could have. Dina, Gunter, Jordan and Jonathan were looking at the jury, their eyes stuck on them. Davis, Larsen and Taylor, ready to kill someone in case of wrong verdict.  
"guilty"   
Kay sighed with relief.   
Cameron smiled, because he was in.   
Jonathan was looking at Isaac like: Good luck, dude"  
Dina hugged her best friend.   
Mike did the same.   
Kay got up and walked to Beth and Jack :"Thank you. Thank you so much"   
They smiled.   
The last words they heard from Isaac were:"You'll regret this".


	5. I need you

Monday. Tuesday. Wensdey. Thursday. Every day the same. Get up. Breakfast. Wash dishes. Watch TV. Lunch. Do nothing, just laying somewhere. Dinner. Bed. Kay couldn't handle it anymore.  
Still two weeks before having to do to the FBI psychologist. And then, only maybe she was going to be able to go to work.  
Deakins had come on Monday to take her gun away. She was no longer allowed to have it, because she was "mentally unstable".  
She had also to re-do the port of arms exam.  
Cameron had left to go to the groceries store, so she was at home alone. Without anything to protect her.  
Cameron was kind of the perfect man. He was sweet, he listened to her, he helped her with her nightmares, she made her feel protected.  
She felt better with him.  
But she could not handle it anymore.  
She hated herself, she hated her life, she hated anything.  
Kay went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
She looked good from outside.  
Her hair could make some woman die of jealousy, her body was beautiful, her eye color was chocolate, with some gold in the inside.  
Nobody knew how she felt inside.  
A woman that wanted to do what happened to her. A woman they needed help foe everything. A woman that you have to take away the gun because she is at suicide risk. A woman that lied even to herself, saying 'you didn't want it.'  
She looked at herself with disgust.  
Then she thought :'If I wasn't here, Cameron would probably have a normal life. Dina could think more about herself. Deakins wouldn't have to take away guns. If I wasn't here, everyone would be happy.'  
She focused on that thought.  
'I want everyone to be happy'.  
She ran into the kitchen. She looked around, trying to find the knifes Cameron hidden. He was smart enough to know she would probably have that thoughts. But he didn't knew her house.  
She found them in 15 minutes.  
She took one in her hand.  
And then looked at her wrist. 'I have to do it' she placed the blade on her leyf wrist, and was starting to put pressure on it. That the door behind her opened.  
She turned around fast.  
Cameron was there. He was frozen, looking at the weapon in her hand. He putted down the bags.  
"What are you doing?"  
Kay took the knife away from her wrist. What was she doing.  
Then suddenly the voice came back to her. 'The right thing'  
"The right thing" she replied.  
"In what way this is the only thing to do?"  
Kay started screaming immediately.  
"BECAUSE NOBODY NEEDS ME! IF I WASN'T HERE YOU WOULD HAVE A NORMAL LIFE! IF YOU DIDN'T KNEW ME YOU WOULDN'T BE STUCK AT THE FBI!YOU WOULD BE HAPPY!"  
Cameron took a step forward.  
"If I didn't knew you, I wouldn't have take Jonathan out of prison. MW would be still out. I would still be a Magician with no goal in life."  
Cameron took a deep breath, and than said firmly.  
"I need you"  
Kay stopped at those words.  
I need you.  
I need you.  
I need you.  
She putted the knife on the table.  
As she did it Cameron felt relieved.  
"I love you" Kay froze. She didn't expect that words to came out of Cameron mouth. Ever.  
Cam took one second to realize what he said.  
'Oh my God. She isn't ready. Why are you so stupid?'  
"I... I... am sorry... I shouldn't say that.... just forget about -"  
" I love you"  
This time was Cam who was surprised.  
That words, from her... he didn't expect her to feel the same way.  
He walked to her, and wrapped her in a hug.  
Kay pressed her head against his shoulder.  
She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't feel ready. Cameron felt her response to the hug and felt happier that ever.  
Maybe their relationship wasn't going to be traditional.  
But they loved each other, and this is the important thing.


	6. Happiness or joy?

Kay opened her eyes at the ring of the alarm.  
She turned that noisy thing off, and looked at Cameron, who was still asleep.  
He stayed in her bed that night. She still could not believe what happened the night before.  
'I love you’. Those words were stuck in her head.  
He could have anybody he wanted, being 'The Amazing Cameron Black' and stuff. However, he chose her. Why?  
What did she have different?  
She got up and looked at the mirror in her bedroom.  
She noticed something. A little scar under her left eye. It was not the first time she saw that, but was the first time she actually looked at that.  
Small, nothing make-up could not cover.  
However, it was going to be there, remembering to her, of everything.  
At least it would be healed. What about the one on her side?  
That was deep.  
She remembered the pain she felt as the knife hitted her.  
It was worse than everything she ever felt.  
She tried not to think about it, and look behind her, only for seeing that Cameron was awake, and was looking at her.  
"Good morning “he said his voice still sleepy.  
"Good morning “she replied, "From how much time are you awake?"  
"I would say five to ten seconds, but honestly is too early to know."  
She smiled.  
"So ...yesterday really happened, or it was all a big dream?"  
"I guess...it really happened”  
They looked at each other, and all that you could see was love.  
"I…Don’t think I asked you...something"  
Kay walked back to the bed and layed next to him. Not too close, but enough touch his hand.  
"What?"  
Cameron looked at the woman he was in love with.  
He was sure of his feelings (thanks to Jonathan), but what about her? Was she sure about what she felt for him? Was that ‘I love you’ real?  
Kay was absolutely the woman everybody wanted. Her body, her face, she was smart, funny, she trusted him, she could forgive, and we could go on.  
But thanks to Isaac, she was not herself anymore. The day before was just an example.  
She tried to kill herself, because she thought nobody could love her.  
He made her feel useless to the world. However, obviously he didn’t think about who she worked with .Mike, Jonathan, Gunter, himself, Dina, Deakins, Jordan.  
All people who were ready to die to help her. People who were ready to kill for her. Ready for everything.  
After the process, everyone thought she was going to get better, but after a week, it was only worse.  
‘I am ready for helping her in everything she need’  
“Will….will you be my girlfriend?”  
Kay smile went away from her face. Why he wanted her? When he could have a supermodel? Her? An FBI agent in mandatory leave for being raped?  
“Kay? Is everything alright?”  
She looked at him in the face. Damn, he was perfect.  
“Why me?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You could have anybody. Whomever you want. And you chose me.Why?”  
Cameron had thought about that moment. He heard that some women felt like this after a trauma.  
“Because you are the one that I love.”  
“Why?” she insisted.  
“I don’t know”  
Kay didn’t say anything for a bit. Neither her knew why she loved him. But she knew it was true. It was different from what she felt for Isaac. But it felt good, really good. Like nothing else.  
Kay didn’t knew what love was, before Cameron. She had loved her parents, her sister. She thought she loved Isaac.  
But if love was this warm thing in her heart every time he was close to her, every time he smiled at her, every time his electric blue eyes catched hers, she was happy to feel it.She was happy to feel it for Cameron, that annoying magician who came in that hangar where an airplane exploded the night before, telling everybody that what they had seen was just an illusion, something that wasn’t real. The man who reveal being one of the best friends she ever had.  
Somebody who loved her back.  
Somebody who cared.  
“What do you say?” Cameron asked again, his eyes filled with worry.  
Kay looked in his eyes again. That eyes that saw so much in tv, and now were asking her to be his girlfriend.  
And she knew what the right choice was.  
“I say…yes”  
Cameron eyes shined with happiness.  
He never tought that much about finding real love.  
He travelled a lot, around America, around the world. But when he met Kay, he felt something in her, something different.  
Something that made him want her.  
That night, when she went out for dinner with Isaac and he called Jonathan, he somehow knew something was off in him. He just needed his twin to help him understand.  
“Well…it seems like Kay Daniels is my girlfriend” Cameron said with a smile.  
“It seems like Cameron Black is my boyfriend” Kay replied smiling, for the first time after the rape, with real happiness.  
They just stayed there like that, laying in bed, next to each other.  
“Can we go to the archive?” Kay asked after a little bit “I want to see the others”  
“ Of course” Cam said, happy that she felt good enough to go out even tought it was only to go at the archive.  
“I’ll have to get dressed”  
Cameron understood and got out of the room, and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
Then, he got captured by some photos on the drawers in the living room.  
There were five pictures. The first one was a picture of her and the squad , that they made after one of their parties. Exactly after the one of the agent Mesline. The night she forgive him for working with MW.  
The second one she was fifteen or sixteen,and was hugging another girl from behind. The girl looked a bit younger, maybe thirteen or fourteen, but they were still really similar. ‘Caroline’ he immideatly thought. The date on the right corner of it was 23 august 2008.Kay should have been 16 at the time.She looked beautiful as usual,but her smile was different.It wasn’t happiness,it was pure joy.  
The third one was her and her parents. It was outside the FBI, and she had a piece of paper in her hands. Her graduation at the FBI, her first day as an agent. Her smile was the happiness he had seen sometimes in her, but not too often.  
The fourth was a newspaper. ’SPECIAL AGENT KAY DANIELS AND MIKE ALVAREZ CAPTURE THE SERIAL KILLER THAT TERRIFIED THE CITIZENS’. He red that article, without thinking too much about it, five years before. He lived in Las Vegas at the time.  
The last one was photo with him and her, the day they became partners. He looked in his eyes, and he was sure that was joy, not happiness. He remembered that day. She had just told him about her sister, and they entered the FBI at 10 pm, just for becoming partners. They then came back at the archive and made that photo. He had the same picture too, at the archive.  
In that moment, Kay went out of her bedroom. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a pink shirt close until the last button. Also, a pair of boots replaced her usual sneakers.  
She grabbed her black coat, and said: “Let’s go”.  
They arrived in front of her car, and she sat on the driver seat. Cameron sat on the passenger place and putted on the car belt.  
As Kay started to drive, he grabbed her hand. She felt it and smiled. She never felt like this from when her sister passed away. She didn’t think she would be able to get over the loss, but from when Cameron entered her life, she had started feeling better.  
The street were covered by snow, but there was still the typical New York traffic. They were both used to it, and that day it wasn’t too heavy.  
Many people were walking on the streets, to one of the many cafés, schools, work place, or to visit someone.  
Kay always loved to see her city like this. She grew up in a small city in Connecticut, and her dream was always to move into a big city, with many people. So, when she was assigned her in the New York office, she was filled with pure joy.  
It took half an hour, to get to the archive. They knocked the door and heard a scream:” it’s open!”  
They entered, and went to the kitchen. Everyone was inside, the team, Mike and Jonathan.  
“Hi guys” Kay said hesitant. She wasn’t sure she was still welcome in there.  
Dina took the responsibility to make her feel still welcome.  
“Hey darling, How are you?”  
“I’m feeling better thank you”  
“Want some coffee?” Gunter asked. He was not exactly the kind of person sweet, or welcoming. But he considered Kay part of the family, as with Mike.  
“Yeah, thank you” Kay replied.  
“Hey, I exist too, you know!” Cam said faking offense. Only he was able to make the atmosphere in that room from tense of worry, to relaxed and happy.  
Only he could make Kay happy from what she was going through.  
They stayed at the archive, laughing and joking for almost three hours. Then, a deafening noise destroyed everything.  
Bang  
The glass behind them literally exploded. They all jumped away to find a safe space to stay.  
The noise repeat again, and again, and again.  
Bang.  
Someone was shooting inside the archive.  
Bang  
Bang  
Bang  
Bang.  
After 15 shots, everything calmed down.  
They all went out from and starting checking in anxiety on the others.  
Everybody seemed to be okay, but the archived was covered by broken glass ,and the cups that had the coffee inside were broken.  
And then, something even worse destroyed everything.  
BOOM.


	7. Tears

Her leg was in the biggest pain ever.  
The Archive was silent. Kay opened her eyes, and saw everything destroyed. The windows were crushed; the couch was upside down the kitchen was completely broken. In the wall opposite to her, there was a big hole.  
She tried to get up, but she could not move her leg.  
Her eyes started moving around all over the place, and she saw everybody waking up.  
Dina was still laying to the ground, but her eyes were open, and she was talking to Mike, who was next to her. Gunter and Jordan were up to their knees, in shock.  
Jonathan was a few meters away from her, sitting next to the wall.  
Where was Cam?  
“Cameron?” she called out. No response.  
“CAMERON?” she called louder.  
Then, she saw him.  
He was a few feet away from her, on the ground. Eyes closed. Not moving.   
The panic started taking all of her. She dragged herself next to him and started calling him louder and louder every single time.  
She heard ambulances outside, but that couldn’t help her to calm down.  
“Cameron! Cameron! Cameron open your eyes c’mon!”  
The doctors entered the room.  
Some of them ran into the others, but three of them went to Kay and Cam.  
Two doctors had to fight to take Kay away from her boyfriend.  
They started to take everybody down, while Cameron was on a stretcher.  
Kay was taken to the hospital with Dina and Mike.  
She could not forget take away from her eyes the image of Cameron, with his eyes closed, breathing too light.  
Dina looked at her best friend, with her eyes empty, like that day at the hospital, immediately after the kidnaping.  
She had saw how the panic had taken control of her. Kay was not Kay, in those moments.  
They arrived at the hospital and separated them for the exams.  
Kay was taken in this room, where she her leg was examined and the verdict was that that was broken.  
“Can I see my team?” she asked.  
“They are still doing some exams, and Mr. Black is doing some procedures.”  
Procedures.  
“Is he going to be ok?”  
The doctor looked at that woman.  
“I don’t even know what happened or what he has”  
He started to cast her, and he could not help to touch her leg a couple of times. Kay stiffened every time.  
After half an hour, they gave her crutches and some pain meds to take in case the pain was too much.  
She started walking to the reception. She felt like the whole hospital was looking at her.  
“Excuse me…,” she said at the woman at the reception. The blonde woman looked up from her computer and looked at her bored.  
“Where is Cameron Black?”  
She looked again at her computer. The woman scrolled bit and then simply said:” Room 1324.Thenth floor”  
“Thanks”  
Kay took the elevator to the tenth floor.  
She walked through the corridor with her crutches and arrived in front of the room 1324.  
She entered, and saw Jonathan sitting on the left of his brother. His arm was casted like her leg.  
Jonathan looked up and saw her. He smiled a bit.   
“Hey” he said.  
“Hey” she replied. The last time they really talked in private was when they talked about the day he left. About the no more promises.  
“Is your leg okay?” he asked awkwardly.  
“Yeah, is just broken. What about your arm?”  
“Dislocated shoulder”  
Kay walked to the right side of Cam. He always slept on the right side of the bed, so it just made her feel comfortable. How much comfortable you can be in this situations.  
“I saw something, this morning,” John said after a bit of silence.  
“What?”  
“I was looking outside, and I saw your car arriving. When you and Cam got down, he waited for you on his side of the car. When you arrived he grabbed you hand. You were holding hands.”  
She looked at him. He probably already knew they were together. Master of Deception.  
“Kay?”  
She just looked up.  
“Did he finally said to you how he feels?”  
Kay smiled a bit and nodded.  
“Finally?”  
“You know, she knew he was in love with you since…Anais Gomez.”  
She noticed the pause before the name. He was going to say Isaac, and he understood it would hurt her.  
“Like, really a lot. He always talked to me about you. And…I know we are not the example of good friends, but I care about you. I saw you are changed a lot after…you know...” Kay nodded to say to him ‘Just keep going’ “But for us, for the magic team, you are still Kay. Our badass Kay. Our strong boss. The one that is capable of keep us working with the FBI, and you know, now I like it.” Kay laughed “That day, in tribunal, after Isaac attacked you, and you came home with Cameron, every half an hour Dina texted him, asking if you were okay. Dina is probably the most worried. After Mike. But Mike is different. I mean, you have known each other for…”  
“Five years”  
“Right. So you understand that is pretty different.”  
“I know” she smiled.  
“And what I just wanted to say is that…for me you are like a sister. A big sister who is always worried for us before herself. And…I just hope one day you will completely forgive me for what I did and see me like a brother.”  
Kay was surprised by Jonathan apologies. They were ‘friends’, but seeing him so vulnerable was not usual.  
“I already see you like a brother, Jonathan. A little annoying brother. I was not angry with you since you were in the squad that took me out of that house. Like, I saw you entering that place, and I understood you cared about me.”  
Jonathan seemed…happy?  
As happy, somebody could me sitting near his brother’s hospital bed.  
“Also, I am going to see how the others are. I’ll… ok, I just don’t know where I am going to see you”  
Kay toughed a few seconds.  
“Why don’t you stop at my place? I have a guest room, and I guess Dina is staying at Mike’s…”  
“Thank you, I’d love that”  
“So I’ll see you in…an hour at the reception?”  
“I’d prefer at the parking place. I just don’t like the receptionist”  
“Me neither”  
“See? We agree on something”  
They both laughed.  
Jonathan left, and Kay started actually looking at Cameron.  
He looked like a smaller version of himself. He was asleep, and his right leg was casted.  
She stayed silent for a few moments.  
Then she started sobbing. It was her fault. All her fault. She wanted to go to the Archive. She was the only one who someone wanted to kill. Mystery Woman was in jail, and Tallis and Dekker only took order from her.  
She was the reason Cameron was there. Why Jonathan’s shoulder was dislocated. Why some of the people didn’t have a place to stay.  
“I...I ‘m…so…so-rry Cam… It…it’s all…all my...all my fault”  
She sobbed into that room for a full hour.  
Then she went into the bathroom near that and washed her face. She didn’t wasn’t anybody to see her tears. Neither Mike ever saw her cry, nor they were together almost every single day.  
Going around with those churches was uncomfortable, but she had to deal with them.  
She arrived in front of the reception and saw Dina and Mike coming down from the elevator.  
Mike had a casted ankle, and like her, was walking with churches. Dina had a casted arm.  
“Hey darling! “Dina said.  
“Hi” she felt like her voice was still shaky from the before, but she tried to hide it from her friends.  
“You OK?” Mike asked  
“Better than I expected, how about you?”  
“Pretty good” Dina replied. “I am staying at Mike’s tonight; do you know where Jonathan is? I want to ask him where he is going to stay”  
“He is staying at my place; I met him an hour ago.”  
“Oh, good. Are we going to see you tomorrow, for lunch?”  
“I’d love that.”  
“Bye honey” Dina said, and she and Mike went out. She waited a few seconds, and then she went out too.  
She started looking around in the parking lot to see were Jonathan was.  
She saw him almost immediately, on the right side of the car.  
Only then, she realized that she could not drive and John neither. Then she saw Gunter, sitting in the driver’s seat. She was at a maximum of six meters away from the car, and Gunter got down from the car, and walked to her to help her. He help her up, and opened her the car door.  
“Thank you”  
“You are welcome”  
He started driving silently.  
Kay looked outside of the window, thinking about how much this was similar to the night after she came back home from the kidnapping. The only difference was that that day was dark, and now it was 11 am. And the people she was with.  
As they arrived home, Jonathan thanked Gunter for the drive, and then helped her going out from the car.  
They entered the house, and Kay showed Jonathan the room.  
It was a normal room, with a double bed, a closet, and private bathroom.  
“I’ll… take you your brother clothes…are you okay with it?”  
“I’ll help you”  
They went to Kay’s room, and opened Cameron’s side of the closet.  
They took them in the guest room without saying a word.  
After the finished, Jonathan asked if he could cook lunch.  
“You can cook?”  
“I am the best Black, Agent Daniels” he joked.  
Agent Daniels. When at they wanted to make fun of her in a friendship way, they always called her like that.  
They both laughed.  
“I am going to my room”  
She entered, and closed the door behind her.  
She sat down on her bed.  
‘Before was Cameron, now is Jonathan? Seriously? You really need help for anything. Even for get out of your own car. Oh, and almost forgot, the gun Deakins took away from you? Oh, right, suicide risk. Really, honey? Are you an agent or just a cowardly? Also, we both know who was the cause of that bomb. Or I need to tell you? All right, it was you.’  
‘please, leave me alone. I didn’t do nothing’  
‘That’s the point, honey. You didn’t try to escape. In court, you didn’t try to defend yourself. You didn’t try to stop yourself from dying.”  
‘I didn’t hurt anybody…’  
‘You didn’t? continue in your stupid belifes,idiot. You hurted the most important person to you. You hurted Cameron Black. The man you “love”. I don’t know if you love him or not, but you are a horrible girlfriend’  
It was her fault. The tears pressed to went out of her eyes, but she didn’t Jonathan to hear her cry.  
Right in that moment, he called her, for saying lunch was ready.  
She took a few moments to calm herself down, then went out from her room.  
As she entered the kitchen, found a lunch ready, the dining table set up, and pasta, her favorite Italian food.  
“How did you know…?”  
“Agent Daniels, my brother is Cameron Black”  
Kay smiled, while on the inside she was just desert.  
“He told me a lot about you.”  
“Like what?” she asked, sitting in front of the food.  
“Like how you like your coffee, your favorite food in every country, how you do your paperwork, just little things he noticed about you. And big things. Like the fact that you train in the gym a lot. He told me you train almost two hours a day. And about this, how do you not die from doing this?”  
She laughed. Everyone, once they got to know her workout routine was surprised. For her, it was just habit. And there are people out there who train a lot more.  
“I don’t know, I started when I was twenty, so I guess it became an habit. Well, now I quitted, but when I come back to work, I am going to start again”  
Jonathan looked at her with surprise.  
“When you come back to work?”  
“Yeah…”  
“You never thought of quitting?”  
“Absolutely not. I love my work too much.”  
“Wow… you are stronger than most people I know”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Not everybody in the world is able, after everything you came through, will be that sure of wanting to start working again, and also your work is not the easier in the world so…”  
They passed the rest of the lunch in silence.  
During that time Kay started thinking about what John said.  
She was strong?  
Strong  
Strong  
Strong.   
“Nope. If you were strong, you could have escaped. You could have defended yourself. You wouldn’t need help”  
When they finished eating, she offered for doing the dishes. She placed her churches next to her and started.  
It took to her 15 minutes. After that, she came back to her room, and took out her phone from the drawer.  
If you thought she didn’t touched her phone for weeks, you are right.  
After Deakins called to tell her she was in mandatory leave, she turned it off, and put it away.  
Nobody could text or call her, right?  
Nope.   
Twenty-seven missed calls from her parents. The message were all like:’ hi honey, how are you? Please call us’, except the one from that morning: ‘Kay, we heard of the bomb, open this damn phone!’  
Shit. They heard of the bomb. They think I am in danger.  
She immediately called them.  
“Kay? Is this you?”  
“Hi mom, yes it’s me, and I am okay!’  
“WHY YOU DIDN’T PICK UP ALL THE TIMES I CALLED YOU?”  
“Mom, calm, I just turned my phone off”   
“If you don’t keep this damn phone on, Kay Daniels, I swear…”  
“I promise, I will keep it on”  
After this anger part, they started talking. She didn’t told them about her relationship, just because she didn’t know if he wanted it to be a secret. So she just kept it. They talked about the fact that in Connecticut it was snowing like when she was five, the fact that her elementary school was now an office, thing that didn’t need attention.  
When she hang up, Kay started looking at the text Dina sent to her.

Dina  
20.34  
Hey, you ok?  
00.45  
Kay, Mike catched him  
Great, thank you  
10.30  
Are you free for lunch?  
13.43  
Darling, you ok?  
17.43  
Honey, I’m getting worried  
20.32  
That’s it I am coming to your place

She didn’t respond to any of her text, no because she didn’t want to respond, but because she didn’t open the freakin phone.  
So she wrote a message:  
13.45  
I’m sorry I didn’t replied to you. I turned my phone off  
It’s ok  
I know it’s not easy   
Dina was the best. She forgave her for everything she did. She was lucky to have friend like her.  
After caching all the messages that arrived to her (three quarters were journalists that asked for an interview) she started looking at the photos.  
The majority were photos with the squad, but there were also some files from work.  
After a few minutes of scrolling, she found one with Cameron and Jonathan the day she kept her promise and took Jonathan out of prison. She remembered well how Jonathan was grateful, and sorry for doubt of her.  
When she showed that picture to her parents, the day of Christmas, the only few days she went home, they were like: ’Is this the magician of Las Vegas?’ When she said yes, they were freaking out.  
Immediately after that picture, there was the picture she had in the living room. The one with Caroline.  
Kay looked at herself at sixteen years old.  
She looked perfect. Her life looked perfect in that picture. Two months from that, and everything crushed with her sister death.  
Flashback of that day started coming into her mind.   
Just came back from class, knowing her sister was not feeling good and that the school sent her home. Opening the door.  
“Caroline! I’m home!” no response.  
“Caroline!” she screamed again, going to the room they shared.  
“Caroline! Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the day?”  
She opened the door. And saw Caroline, who was laying on the floor, a syringe in her arm.  
“CAROLINE!” She immediately grabbed the phone and called 911.  
“911, what’s your emergency?”  
“My sister is overdose! Send an ambulance!”  
The rest of the memories where confused, what the woman said to her, the ambulance arriving, the doctors trying to revive her.  
But what the doctor said to her was stuck in her head from years.  
“I am so sorry, but your sister passed away a few hours ago…”  
Then she broke down. Her sister was her best friend, and she couldn’t save her.  
She cried for days. She skipped a whole month of school. She stopped taking care of herself, she eat the minimum, and not always. She just locked herself in her room.  
It took her a whole year before getting a full night of sleep. Two years after graduation before entering the FBI academy, almost three to have normal life again.   
She was living that all over again. The only difference…nobody is dead.  
Cameron.  
No. No. No. No. Please God, don’t take him away.  
Please.  
She just passed the afternoon like that, scrolling pictures and fight to not cry.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
20.30 pm.  
She just had dinner with Jonathan, and he already fallen asleep.  
He was fast asleep. Good for her.  
She wanted to go back to the hospital, but she could not drive. She did not want somebody to be with her. She wanted to be alone with Cameron.   
The only way to go there was taking a taxi. She hated with her whole body and mind the idea to be alone into a car with a stranger, but she did not have that much of a choice.  
She got dressed quickly and silently.  
Passing in front of the kitchen, she grabbed her FBI badge. It always kept the criminals away from her.  
As she went out, she noticed a yellow car on the street. She asked to stop and asked the driver to take her to the hospital.  
She sat on the opposite side of the man.  
The ride was fifteen minutes long.  
Fifteen minutes that Kay pressed herself against a door, and stayed stiff, did not talk, almost did not breathe.  
Then, they finally arrived.  
She played and got down super-fast, with a quick thank you.  
She walked quickly into the hospital with her churches.  
The receptionist was different, thank God.  
“Good evening, can I help you?” she asked super kindly.  
“Can I see…Cameron Black?”  
“I am sorry, only family.”  
“I…I am his…girlfriend.”  
The receptionist looked so surprised, but with smile, she said:  
“Well, then of course”  
“Thank you”  
The elevator’s door opened on the tenth floor.  
Room 1324.  
Cameron was there, in the same position as she left him. She could walk until the chair on his right side, before breaking down.  
“I-I…’m so-sorry…Cam… please…keep going….please…wake up…”  
Tears started going down her cheeks.  
She cried silently for hours, but then she fell asleep, holding Cameron’s hand.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan opened his eyes with a horrible feeling in his stomach.  
He looked at his phone for seeing the time. 9.36.  
Early for him.  
But he could not stay in bed, so he got up and went to the kitchen.  
And noticed something was not at his place.  
Kay’s badge.  
Panicking a bit, he went in her room only to finding it empty.  
SHIT.  
Where could she be?  
He called Dina.  
“Jon…what’s wrong?”  
“Is Kay at your place?”  
“…No… isn’t she with you?”  
“SHIT”  
“OH MY GOD”  
“Where could she be?” was she kidnapped again? Was she hurt? Was she even alive?  
“The hospital! She could be there for Cam!”  
“Yeah! I am going there.”  
Why didn’t he think about it? Kay probably wanted to see Cam, but she wanted to be alone!  
She probably took a taxi… and he was going for the same thing too.  
He got dressed up super-fast and called an Uber.  
New York traffic was devastating a that moment.  
‘What if she isn’t even there?’  
The traffic was really heavy.  
Forty-five minutes to get into the parking place of the hospital.  
Jonathan ran inside and asked the receptionist:  
“I am so sorry to bother you, is there somebody with Cameron Black?”  
“Yeah, his girlfriend is with him”  
“Thank you. So so much.”  
He ran to the elevator.  
The tenth floor was almost empty, as usual.  
As opened the door of the room, Kay looked at him.  
Her face was covered with tears, her eyes were red.  
She cried. A lot.  
“Kay…” Jonathan started, but ten not knowing how to complete the sentence, he stopped.  
“John, I know I should not have come here, in the middle of the night, alone. I just…wanted to-“ the tears broke her voice “I just wanted to see him”.  
The tears started going on her cheeks. Again.  
“I know how you feel.”  
“No. You don’t. I feel useless. I feel like I am abusing of your and Cameron’s kindness. I cannot do anything without help. I can’t even sleep alone.”  
“You are not useless.”  
Kay looked at him. He was Cameron’s living copy. But the feelings for him were different. She was just sorry, because she was not doing what she used to do. Arresting bad boys. Train every single day. Going to train the use of firearms once a week. Working.  
Being Kay was being like that.  
“If you weren’t there I will still being in prison. Or maybe dead. Who knows what the people think in jail.”  
It took a bit to calm down. But he made it.  
When Kay calmed down, they stayed with Cam for a bit.  
Then Jonathan said:”I am going to call Gunter, he will pick us up”  
“OH, don’t worry about that. You can go, but in an hour Dina is coming to pick me up for lunch.”  
“Oh, ok then”  
Jon left.  
A few minutes of silence later, Kay was with her hands on her face, just praying to have Cam back.  
Then she heard a whisper. She jumped up from the chair and was standing next to Cameron’s bed.  
His eyes opened. Hers, on the other hand, were filled in tears of joy.  
“Hi…”he said.  
And Kay cried again. Finally, it was for joy.  
“Why…why are you crying?  
She took away a tear from the corner of her eye.  
“I…I am so happy to see you…”  
“Well, then you could hug me, not cry”  
She laughed. And hugged him.  
“I love you” she whispered in his ear.  
“I love you too” he whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be rude,please give me some advices!  
> Also I am italian,so I may have got some words wrong!


	8. I can

It was the last day before the consultation with the FBI psychologist.

In two days, Kay could be working again. Maybe she was going to feel a little bit more like herself again.

Her leg was now ok, the cast was removed a few days before.

The fact to having to talk again about it was horrible. But she had to, if she wanted the real Kay back.

It was 8 pm. The appointment was at 10 am of the next day.

Kay and Cameron were set on the couch, watching a movie.

Neither of the two knew what was about, since they were not paying attention.

Kay was thinking about the next day of course.

If the psychologist was going to say yes, she was going to be allowed to enter the FBI building every day.

Maybe the gym.

The firearm-training center.

Kay Daniels again. Not just case Daniels/Walker, not just a victim. An agent.

If he said no, another month home, and then again, came back for a talk with him, and again, and again. 

That was her worst nightmare at the moment. At home for another month. She got out of her house a few times, for going at the doctor, visiting Dina, Mike, Gunter, Jordan and Jonathan, everyone in their new apartment. After the Archive was destroyed, Kay helped Johnny to find a new flat, and in a few days they found a little place near her place and Mike’s, and Jordan and Gunter found two houses near them.

She didn’t know how the talk was going to work, so that took part of her head, too.

Cameron was having thoughts on the same subject.

He knew how difficult was for Kay to deal with her rape, and the situation that he confessed his feeling for her was just an example. Her nightmares were the worse. Most of the time she didn’t even scream. She just woke up, shaking so bad, tears pressing from her eyes. He usually was awake, for something not important, like going to the bathroom.

Now she had to talk about it, in front of a stranger.

In a place that was not familiar.

He knew that if she would not be allowed to the FBI for another month, she was probably going to be crazy.

“Hey…” he said, after looking at the clock on the wall “it’s ten…we should probably going to sleep”

Kay looked up, and noticed the hour.

“Yeah…you’re right”

Going to sleep was not something that she looked up to do.

They got up from the couch, and went to bed. They were already in their pajamas.

Cameron was really tired, and fell asleep almost immediately.

His hand was on Kay’s. He always feel asleep like that, like it was a soft toy for a young kid.

Kay looked at the roof for hours, without being able to fall asleep.

She eventually did, at one a.m. She dreamt the dark.

The alarm ringed at half past seven, like usual.

Kay’s thought got immediately at what was going to happen that day.

Two hours and a half.

Cameron sat up on the bed.

“’Morning” he said, the voice still sleepy.

“’Morning” she responded.

“Are you nervous?” he asked, noticing something different in her.

“Yeah… but this is what I was looking forward to do, right?” she said, but her voice expressed fear, like it was into her from too much time.

“I think it’s ok to be scared…” Cameron tried to comfort her.

“Don’t worry for me, I am ok” she said, with a tiny smile on her face.

“Want to get breakfast to that place near Central Park?” she asked.

“Are you sure?” he asked, surprised. She hated going out.

“Yeah, why?” she asked, faking surprise.

“Nothing. Let’s get ready”

They got up, and Kay went to change into the bathroom. Cameron putted on a shirt and a pair of jeans. While he did that, he thought about what just happened. Kay only wanted to go out for seeing their friends. The only motive she would go out was to prove to him, or even to herself, that she _could_ go out, that she wasn’t weak.

Nobody thought she was weak. After going through what she had, she still wanted to go to work. No surprise knowing her.

Just thinking about how she got him out of prison, when Jonathan switched places, was an example. The next day, she came in prison to apologize to the older twin for letting MW go away, and it took to her only a few seconds to realize that he was not the Black she was expecting to find. In a few minutes, she had convinced the guards to take fingerprints test, and he was out. Maybe her FBI badge had done part of the work, but the guards were immediately convinced.

After that, they start working hard to find Jon, but that didn’t take much, because in a few weeks, they found some videotapes of him in a super market. He was picking up some groceries, but Cam understood the message he was leaving. The codes of the products made some coordinates, and a time. On the time and in the place they found MW and Cameron’s twin.

In a few days, Jonathan was free (legally this time), and MW (whose name was actually Roxanne) was behind bars. For some reason, he noticed that Kay was angry whit Johnny, but in the last period, this thing had gone better.

She wanted to prove somebody she was strong.

Right in that moment, Kay went out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt.

“You ready?” she asked.

“Yeah, let’s go”

The bakery wasn’t full. There was many empty tables, so Cameron and Kay sat on one that was near a window. They were both in a coat, so they took that of, and sat down.

In a few minutes a waitress came to their table, and with a smile she asked:” Can I take your orders?”

“Can I have a coffee and a croissant?”

“For me only a coffee with extra shot, some foam, milk, and cinnamon, please.”

“Alright, I will take it to you “

The waitress left their table.

Cameron could notice that Kay was uncomfortable. She was stiff, and she could not stop her hands for a second.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah…”

Bad liar. Even her voice told that she was not. Cameron tried to look into her eyes, but she started looking outside the window.

“You are not”

“Stop it, Cam.” She replied, insisting on a lie that could not go on.

“Kay, you can’t go on like this…” he tried to convince her.

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” she shouted, with her voice sounding like there was all of the anger, the sadness, the fear of the last month, all out at once.

“YOU CAN’T TELL ME IF I CAN GO ON OR NOT LIKE THIS! YOU KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!”

She stood up and ran away from the bakery. Cameron tried to follow her, but her training chose to come out at the wrong moment.

‘How does she run so fast?’ he thought.

New York chose to not collaborate also, since there was a big crowd happened to be right in front of the place.

Cam looked at his left, at his right, everywhere. Kay was tall, so he thought that maybe…

But that didn’t work.

So he grabbed his phone, even if he knew she probably wouldn’t answer.

_“it’s Special Agent Kay Daniels, now I can’t answer the phone, leave a message and I will call you back”_

‘Damn it ‘ he thought.

“Kay, it’s me, Cam. I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you. You are right. I shouldn’t have said those things, at the bakery, I was just… worried about you. I am worried about you. Even before a month ago I was. Every time you didn’t answer the phone, replied to my messages, I got worried. Because I love you.”

Cameron was starting feeling tears pressing in his eyes. He knew those words were true. That was why they hurted so much. Why does love have to hurt so much? Why a thing, that makes you feel like there is nothing better in the world, that makes you the happiest you have ever felt, sometimes feels like cutting you heart in thousands of little pieces?

“Kay, I love you. So much. Please, call me.”

_“Your message is registered, if you are happy whit it, close the call now”_

Cameron shouted off that annoying voice that only remembered to him the fact that he could not hear Kay, and called his brother.

“Hello?”

“John, I… I messed up with Kay, she ran away, I… I don’t know where she is…”

“I’ll see you at your place, maybe she is there.”

A fast sentence and Jonathan ended the call. Typical.

He started walking home, almost running, hoping, with his whole heart, that his girlfriend will be there.

In a few minutes, he started seeing his home, and when he was in front of the door, he tried to open it, and it was locked. Physically, he had the keys, so no problem. But Kay wasn’t inside.

He entered, and shouted her name.

“KAY!” again, again, and again.

Every time, the only replied he got was the silence.

He just walked into their room, and opened the second drawer. Under a few shirts, he had hide a little velvet box, with a ring inside.

It was not _that_ kind of ring.

It was a little present, to say to her ‘it’s just for being you, and I will always stay by your side, no matter what’.

He stared at the little piece of jewelry.

It was a simple silver band, with three little diamonds on the top.

He could not let his eyes off of it.

For 10 minutes, he just stared at it, like there was nothing else in the world.

Then someone knocked the door. Revived with hope, he ran to it.

But when he opened it, it was only Jonathan.

"We need to talk" his twin said.

In a few minutes they were facing each other, in the kitchen table.

"So, what do you need to talk with me?"

Cameron could understand that it was a serious conversation.

"So… I-I actually don't know how to start to talk about it"

"Is it so bad?"

"Pretty much yes"

Cameron looked at his human reflection.

"We know each other for 25 years. It can be that serious"

"It is"

Cameron was actually getting worried. What could be that bad?

"Just say it. It doesn't matter anymore, you can't change it, it already happened, right?"

Jonathan wanted to say it, but he was not fearless. Cam was probably going to react badly. Really bad.

"You remember what I did to escape from prison."

"Well, is not something you could forget." Cam tried to joke.

"After I was out, I went to the Archive, to take my things. And… Kay was there too."

Cameron was pretty shocked.

"So… you didn't tell her you were not me?"

"I didn't."

"What happened?"

John took a deep breath. 'Here it goes the difficult part'

"She… she asked me what I was doing… and told me she would not give up on MW… and told me how she felt about you"

Wait. Jonathan already knew how Kay felt about him. And how he felt about Kay. So he knew.

"What did you say?"

Worst part entered the chat.

"I said… I said no more promises."

No more promises.

_'Jonathan broke Kay's heart. My brother told the girl I loved that I did not felt the same for her. The blood of my blood cheated on me'_

"Get out"

"Cam I-"

"Get out"

"Please listen to me"

" **Get. The. Fuck. Out** "

Jonathan understood that Cam needed time. He left the house silent, leaving Cameron in front of the kitchen table. His hands squeezing the ring he bought for his girlfriend.

\-----------------------------------------------

Kay was walking in the streets of New York, that at eight a.m. were full of people going to work, to school.

She was not. The time on her phone was 9.02.

Still an hour.

She started feeling bad for how she treated Cam almost immediately. He didn't want to hurt her, after all. He only wanted to help.

Her phone ringed, with a message.

_'You have a new message'_

She pressed the button to listen to it, while she set down on one of Central Park benches.

 _'Kay, it’s me, Cam'_ his voice. His voice that always calmed her down. Filled with worry.

_'You were right. I am really sorry; I didn’t want to hurt you. You are right. I shouldn’t have said those things, at the bakery, I was just… worried about you. I am worried about you. Even before a month ago I was. Every time you didn’t answer the phone, replied to my messages, I got worried. Because I love you.”_

I love you. He loved her. He worried about her.

" _Kay, I love you. So much. Please, call me"_

Her phone fell on her knees, the display slowly convening with tears. She was a monster. She hurted the man she loved.

'I am such a bitch…'

She grabbed the phone. And typed Cameron's number, and called him. Maybe he could forgive her.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

" _Kay?"_

"Cam, it's me."

" _Oh my God, are you alright_?"

“Yeah…. I'm in Central Park; just a few feet away from the psychologist office… are you ok if I get there and then get home with Dina or Mike?"

" _Of course. But, please, not Jonathan."_

Wait. Why not John?

"Why not?"

Pause.

"Cam?"

“ _Aren’t you angry at him?”_

“Why should I be?”

“ _For what he said to you when he switched places, maybe?”_

Oh God. Jonathan told him.

“Cam… he said sorry to me, multiple times. I don’t care anymore.”

“I _care”_

“Cam, can we talk about this when I come home?”

“ _Yeah, sorry”_

“And Cam?”

“ _Yeah?”_

“Sorry for the way I treated you at the bar. I didn’t have the right-“

_“Don’t worry. It is ok. I know it’s not easy.”_

“Bye, I love you”

_“I love you too, Kay”_

Kay kept her phone next to her ear a few seconds after Cam hang up, as if she could hear it again.

When she took it in front of her, the time was 9.30 am.

Still half an hour.

She decided to just enter the psychologist office, and wait there.

The building was big, and as Deakins said to her, she needed to go on the 13th floor.

The hallway was really modern office, and a receptionist asked her:

“Can I help you?”

“Hi… I have an appointment with doctor James, my name is Kay Daniels.”

The women scrolled a bit on the computer, then looked up and smiled.

“Alright Kay, you can go on the thirteen floor, the doctor is already free, so you can go in _now_ ”

“Thank you”

She took the elevator, and pressed the number thirteen. One of the walls of it was covered with a mirror. Her eyes fell on her image, but she immediately took them off. She hated looking at herself.

The elevator stopped. Kay looked at the number. 9th floor. A man entered.

185 centimeters, brown hair, brown eyes.

“Good morning” the man said politely.

“Good morning” Kay responded.

He pressed the 13th floor button and stayed on the opposite side of her.

Obviously, the comfort left her. She did the next four floors stiff, holding thigh her FBI badge.

At the thirteen floor, the man got onto the right of the building, while a sign said: ‘Doctor M. James’ with an arrow pointing to the left.

She followed it, and found herself into an open space with a couch and a table with some magazines on it.

There was a door on the right of that space, and a men’s voice called

“Kay Daniels? Come in!”

Here it goes. The moment she waited for the whole month.

She walked in.

“Good morning Kay, I am Doctor James, how are you?” said the man. He could be forty, tall, bald, glasses.

“Good morning, I am good, what about you?”

“I am good, thank you. Please, have a seat.”

She sat on one of the chairs in front of the doctor’s desk.

“So, exam for coming back to work, after mandatory leave for kidnaping and rape, right?”

She was surprised by the direct way he talked.

“Exactly.”

“So, I will ask you a few simple questions, and then you will have to talk me about what happened, alright?”

She nodded. She expected to have to talk about it, so she felt as ready as possible.

“So, first question. Do you miss your work?”

“Yes, that’s why I’m here, right?”

“Do you have nightmares at night?”

“Sometimes yes”

“Flashbacks during day?”

“I don’t have them”

“Are you in a relationship?”

Why does he want to know? Does it actually matter?

‘ _Just say it! Or are you ashamed?’_

“Yes I am”

“Ok, so now comes the difficult part. Tell me everything you remember from that week.”

_Shit._

_‘Weak. Say it. Or you are weak’_

“I was going to my office, but I noticed I had forgot the file I was working on in my car, so I got down to take it. While I was turning around to come back, someone put a syringe in my neck, and I blacked out.”

Kay noticed the doctor taking notes, but she knew the privacy policy, so she did not think twice to go on.

“I woke up into a bedroom. It looked like the one that I shared with Isaac, my ex fiancé. Then he went in, and gave me some food and some water. He said I was asleep from three days and a half. In a few minutes, he left the room, and I noticed I was only stopped by ropes, that were pretty easy to break. So, I did it and I escaped. I guess I made too much noise, because he noticed me. He ran after me, in the woods. I didn’t notice he had a knife, but at some point, he threw it and it hitted me on my right waist. After that he got me again in the house, and bandaged my waist. Then he threw me on the couch. At first I didn’t understood why, but then he came upon me and I realized what was going to happen. I tried to stop him. So hard. But he was stronger than me.”

The doctor had listened all in silence.

“What did he said?”

Kay took a deep breath. When she had to talk about it that was the most difficult part. The part always made her feel bad.

“You are just an outlet valve. You have always been.”

The doctor nodded.

“And what happened for the other three days?”

Kay scrolled her shoulder.

“I was closed in the room behind the wardrobe, and he only came down to give food and water. Then my team found me.”

The doctor closed the pen with a _tic._

“So, Kay. Can you give me your phone number, so tonight I will call you with my verdict?”

She hoped that she would immediately now, and she would not have to wait. But, better than wait a whole month, right?

She gave her number to the doctor, and said goodbye and left.

She was just outside the building when her phone dinged with a message. From Mike.

_“I am in break, I’ll take you home”._

“How did you know?” she typed fast.

“ _Kay, should I remember you that you live with Cameron Black, the most overprotective person ever?”_

She laughed to herself.

“True. I am coming to the FBI”

She started walking, but in a few seconds arrived a message.

“ _No, I am on my way to the office”_

In a few seconds, Mike machine parked in front of her.

The glass went down, and Mike’s “After 9 am” face was looking at her, with an idiot smile.

“Well, hello partner! Come on in!”

She smiled, and entered the car.

Mike started driving to her house.

“So, how did it go?” He asked, hopeful that his partner will come back to work with him.

“He said that I will know tonight, so maybe tomorrow I will come back”

“I hope you will. The office looks empty without you”

“Thanks Mike. How are going things with Dina?”

Mike looked at his partner hesitantly.

“Oh God. Did you two broke up?” she asked, fearing the worse.

“No no no. It’s not it. It’s…”

He stopped. Kay started worrying. It was not like Mike not being able to say something.

“Mike” she insisted, “You can tell me”

Mike knew he could trust her. It was not that the point. The thing that he wanted to tell her was beautiful, for him. But how was she going to feel? Was she going to think she didn’t deserve something like that? But his partner knew him well. He could not lie.

“I... I am going to ask Dina to marry me.”

Kay looked shocked at her best friend for ten seconds. Then, on her face came the most joyful smile.

“Oh my God! I am so happy for you! When are you going to propose?”

“Tonight”

The smile on her face grew even bigger.

“You have to text me. I want to know”

This was going to be beautiful. Dina loved Mike with all her heart and they had been together for a year now. Kay already knew Mike when his wife died, and she got to know Isabelle in person. She was the first to come to the hospital after the car accident. The one to come to help him with his sons the first period. The one that saw him at his worse and best, and she was now happy that he was going to be happy again.

By the time, they were in front of Kay’s house.

“Uhm, Kay?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you not tell Cam? I want it to be a surprise”

“Of course”

“Alright, I’ll text you tonight”

Kay went down the car, and knocked the door.

In a few seconds, Cameron opened the door.

His face relaxed and smiled.

“Hi…” he murmured.

“I am so sorry Cam…”

“I said it’s okay, and I meant it. Come inside, come on”

Kay smiled, even though she was not fully convinced.

“How did it go?” he asked hesitantly.

“He will call me tonight…”

He nodded.

“We need to talk about something else”

She immediately understood where he wanted to go.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cameron asked.

Kay sighed.

“Because I thought _you_ hated me, not John. I already knew John didn’t like me. When I understood that you didn’t, I was ok with myself, and I didn’t want you to know this face of Jonathan because I know you love him.”

“But… he hurted you so much…”

“And he hurted _you_ too.”

Kay made a point.

“It’s different. I think I deserve to end up in prison like that.”

“What…?”

“I am not a good brother. I denied his existence for 25 years. I made him end up in prison. And I didn’t get him out. Well, I did, but with _your_ help. You didn’t do those things”

“What the hell Cam?”

Cameron looked at his girlfriend while she defended him from himself.

“You did those things, alright. But you also did the best things for me. You found me. You helped me get through my firsts night home. You stopped me from suicide. You loved me.”

Kay could feel that she could no longer talk, because tears started to go down her face.

She walked to her boyfriend and hugged him thigh.

“I love you…”

4 pm.

They already had lunch, and the doctor still didn’t called.

“Kay, it’s the fifth time you change channel, and you turned the TV on 10 seconds ago.”

She tried to smile.

“I can’t find something interesting”

“My magic tricks _are_ interesting”

“You haven’t do a magic trick in _months”_

Cameron looked at her with his beautiful show-off smile, making a deck of cards appear from the nothing.

“I am still incredible.”

7 pm.

Cameron and Kay were cooking dinner, chicken and potatoes.

Cameron prepared a little surprise for Kay, who was setting the table.

He putted the ring in front of her plate, in a place that she would notice only if she lifted it up.

“Cam, is it ready?”

“Yeah, just cutting it!”

In a few minutes the dinner was ready, and on the table.

Cameron raised Kay’s plate to “put the food on it”, and she noticed a sparkle on the table.

When he noticed what it was, she looked up, to Cam.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he said faking innocence.

“Cam, I-I can’t believe you bought this…”

He immediately interrupted her: “Is not _that_ kind of ring… is just a little present”

“A _little_ present?”

He looked at her surprised.

“Is so beautiful…thank you…”

She looked in his eyes. “What did I do to deserve you?”

_Driiiiin._

_Driiiiiin._

The phone.

Name on the display: “Doctor James”

Kay looked at Cam, on the other side of the bedroom. She nodded.

Cam understood who was, and shouted up and froze.

“Hello?” Kay asked, after picking up the call.

“ _Hello Kay, this is Doctor James.”_

“Good evening, doctor”

“ _So, I have a verdict”_

Kay’s breath almost stopped from the anxiety. ‘ _Let me go’_

_“And it is…”_

Why was it taking so long?

“ _Yes”_

Kay’s face covered with a smile while she said:” Thank you”

“ _Have a good night, Kay”_

“Good night”

The doctor hang up.

She looked at her boyfriend, who could tell the answer by the look on her face.

“I can…”

Cam went to her, and pressed his forehead against hers.

“You can”


	9. Warning

Hi everyone! I hope you are having a great day! I have to advertise you that this story is going to continue on wattpad under the name of Gone.  
Byeee

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
